Sinister Waters in Jugpot
by Zenrak
Summary: Mikode, the Nightmare master noticed some strong nightmare activity over the waters in Jugpot. With all the strange events happening in his Mare dream and outcomes during their travels. Klonoa and Mikode are in for a treat beyond the waters in Jugpot.


Mikode and Kida are my original fan characters Based off Klonoa © Namco, Namco bandai. Mikode and Kida is not allowed to be used in any other fanfiction. Any other characters referenced to klonoa itself is not mine. Enjoy the story.

Mare Dream- Chapter 1

illustration- /d2icu3c

Soon, the queen of the waters shall come.

Every creature of dreams will fear.

She has no form... She has no desires... She has no mercy.

Beware for she will smite anyone who foolishly dare to oppose her.

A voice chuckled over the forbidden waters in Jugpot. A lone fish heard the haunting voice from the area and fled the area when it saw coral like arms trying to grab it.

"Oh No! Must find Help!!" it stated and swam quickly away from the forbidden waters in fear.

Soon, morning came to Breezegale. On a small grassy hill, there was a small orange bungalow in a shape of a windmill with blades facing towards the cliff side of the hill. Not far from the bungalow was a young brown girl walking on a gravel path towards the windmill. Her green eyes was focused on the roof. In the wind, her black hair waved softly when she looked around the area.

"Yup, the only windmill on a cliff with a red roof. This must be his place." she said happily. She straitened up her yellow shirt and her white skirt with a blue sash tied around her waist to make herself more presentable. She also put her priestess training sash over her shirt and her hat on her head. Without delay, she approached the door of the bungalow and knocked.

"Mikode!!! Are you ready? It's time to go." she yelled, but there was no answer. She stood there for a while in silence. Then, she tried to knock on the door harder and louder with her fist.

"Mikode! Get Up! Come On or We're going to be Late." she yelled, but nothing changed. Soon, she remembered and took her hat off. She reached in her hat to pull out a small red key that was given by Mikode awhile back. The key went into the hole, and she slowly opened the door. When she looked inside, it was all quiet. The area was clean and dark. There was a small brown staircase that coiled up to the top floor. Quietly, she went up the stairs and walked into a small rounded room. There was only one window in the room and under it was a bed. As expected, she saw Mikode lightly snoring on his bed. He was snuggled in his blankets with two long ears ears with four white puffs on the ends. Each white puff had a sharp claw, but some of the claws was stuck on the blanket. "Sigh...." she stated as she walked quietly to Mikode still sleeping in his bed. She lifted one of his long brown ears and yelled, "MIKODE!!! GET UP NOW!!!"

" AHHHH!!!" Mikode jumped up in panic and accidentally slipped from the side of his bed. Soon, he landed head first on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"He he he he!" she giggled when she saw Mikode freaking out. Mikode finally looked around with his blue eyes and noticed the girl who startled him.

"Kida..... I didn't give you the key, so you can scare me in my sleep." he said with agitation.

"You overslept anyway. Besides, have you forgotten what today was?"

"NO I hadn't.... but just out of curiosity... Please remind me."

"Mikode!!! We're suppose to go to Jugpot with Lolo and Klonoa."

"Awww man... Today..." he said with disappointment.

"Well, if you don't want to go, that's fine with me. I thought you wanted to see fishes, but..." she walks towards the way stairs.

"Wait!!! I do want to see fishes. Just wait down stairs okay. I can't really dress up with you around." he stated while pointing at his fuzzy purple puff pajamas.

"Okay!" She said happily and went down the stairs. Mikode pulled off his fuzzy pajamas and put on his green shirt and shorts. When he finally put his green hat and black shoes on, he heard a faint sound of thunder. He looked at the window and saw a weird swirl of rays glowing through the window. He jumped on his bed and looked out the window. When he opened the window more, he knocked his ring down on the floor. Suddenly a red ball with a golden fan on her head popped out. She had two red ball puffs on the side and on long puff in the middle. Her fan was outlined in silver.

"Hey! Be careful!" she complained, but she noticed that Mikode is no where near her. She straitened her three puffs on her head and floated towards the window. Her eyes grew big with worry when she looked at Mikode.

"Mikode.... Do you see something in your Mare dream?"

Mikode looked at the water that surrounded the area of Phantomile. Far away, was a dark, greenish small swirl was in the water and the sky above it showed faintly green and purple. Soon, Mikode heard a faint voice in the breeze.

"Long live the king for the queen shall returned. Long live the King for his hour is come." it croaked and the voice echoed in the air.  
Then, Mikode saw the clouds and the swirl of mist dissipated. Pansy looked at Mikode with concern.

"Pansy did you hear what it mumbled."he asked.

"No... Did you? What did it say?" she responded with uncertainty. She looked and saw nothing odd about the water nor the sky.

"Should we tell your friends?" she asked with concern and continued, "If it's something dangerous they got to know Mikode. You're the only one can sense nightmarish activity."

"No! I don't want to be the barer of bad news. Let's just have fun for once with no worries."

"MIKODE!!! Are you ready yet? Come on! They're going to leave without us." Kida yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" Mikode picked up the ring from the floor and held it before Pansy. "Come on! In you go too!" he stated.

"Yay!" She happily went back into the ring.

Mikode smiled, but it quickly faded when he looked outside and wondered what the swirling mist was. Is it just his imagination or is it another nightmare infecting the area of dreams?


End file.
